This proposal outlines plans for the organization of two conferences focusing on mental illness in Asian American populations. The conferences will bring together researchers and clinicians from diverse fields to explore the prevention and treatment of mental illness in Asian American populations. At present, there is no conference that has attempted to bring together top researchers across diverse academic disciplines focusing specifically on mental illness for Asian Americans on a national scale. The conferences contribute to NIMH's missions of reducing the burden of mental illness on society by nurturing interdisciplinary and translational discussion about treatment and prevention of mental illness in Asian American populations. To date, our knowledge of mental illness among Asian Americans is very limited. Although the population of Asian Americans in the U.S. has tripled from 3 million to over 10 million in the past twenty years (U.S. Census Bureau, 2001), we know less about mental illness among Asian Americans than any other ethnic/racial minority group (DHHS, 2001). The first conference will be held in the Fall 2009, and will focus on identifying risk and protective factors to inform intervention programs aimed at the prevention of mental illness in Asian American populations. The second conference will be held in the Fall of 2011 and will focus on reducing barriers and improving the effectiveness of treatment for mental illness for Asian Americans. The aims of the proposed conferences are: 1. Networking and Community Development: To foster communication and collaboration among researchers and practitioners who are exploring issues relevant to reducing the burden of mental illness in Asian American populations. 2. Transdisciplinary, Multi-level and Translational Exploration: To explore issues of cultural relevance and responsiveness to mental illness and mental health care in Asian American populations from interdisciplinary and translational perspectives. 3. Translating Basic Research to Improve Effectiveness for Prevention and Treatment Efforts 4. Nurturing Future Investigators: To nurture young researchers interested in pursuing and developing research programs relevant to Asian American mental health and psychology.